Before the Storm Challenge
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: This is a songfic and a challenge for Before the Storm by Jonas Bros. Feat. Miley Cyrus. I promise it is a REALLY good song and I recommend listening before dissing. THANKS


A/N: So, this is kind of a on the spot song fic. It's Jonas Bros. and Miley Cyrus-Before the Storm. It's my first shot at an all DL story. This is after Rikki leaves and Danny called Lindsay. It's a lost love and soul searching sorta song. I love this pairing because they have so much chemistry and it's CANON!! So, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've said before and I'll say it again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lindsay had just gotten off the phone with Danny. He sounded like he really wanted to fix it. The thunder shook her again and the rain poured, plastering her hair to her head and face. She started to walk in the opposite direction, towards Danny's place.

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
Never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are_

Danny set his cell phone down on his table and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had cheated on the one woman he cared about more than anything. And then she leaves with every good reason. He was such an idiot. The relationship he had shared with Lindsay was one of the best.

_We were young and times were easy  
But I couldn't see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change  
And I don't want to lose her  
I don't want to let her go_

Lindsay kept walking, tears started to pour down her face. She stopped dead in her tracks and slumped against a wall. She turned her face towards the sky and let the rain help wash her clean.

_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_

Danny moved to stand next to the door, waiting for Lindsay to knock on it, to help him. To heal all their pain. To change him and form him into a better man.

_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm._

Danny's eyes directed themselves out the window as a lightning strike illuminated New York City.

_And with every strike of lightning_

Lindsay's eyes flashed with the lightning as she remembered when she had first kissed him, the first time they slept together.

_Comes a memory that lasts_

Danny's mind mingled on the memories they shared.

_Not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash_

Lindsay started to turn, regretting walking back towards him.

_Maybe I should give up._

She knew she shouldn't leave, or give up. Why on earth had she started walking towards him to start with?!

_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone._

The pain of ripping his own heart out when Lindsay told him she fell in love with him came back to Danny in flashes. A knock came at his door.

_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_

Lindsay stood, dripping wet, in Danny's doorway.

"I'm sorry." He said, realizing the puffiness around her eyes and the traces of her mascara that tried crawling down her cheeks.

_Try to keep the light from going in  
_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say a heart is not whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_

She landed in his arms and they cried together, hoping they could heal all the open wounds. Trying to mend two broken hearts wasn't the easiest.

_Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold you_

_Like I did before the storm._

"I love you." She whispered into his chest.

_Like I did..._

I love you too, Montana." He whispered back.

_Before the storm._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So there it is. I am making this a challenge! Go look up the song, that I have become obsessed with and write a songfic for it!! The requirements are: It MUST have this song in it. It MUST be DL(I'll do other challenges, I promise) and it MUST have a maximum of 1,500 words and a minimum of 400. Has to be a K-T rating (can't read M, sorries!!) That's all my requirements, oh and you have to put the lyrics in the story. And the title or summary has to have "Before the Storm DL Challenge" in it.

TA DAH

Kisses

~Sarah~


End file.
